CLAWS OF THE MAREKAT part 2: Syphon strikes back
by KS Claw
Summary: Not much to say, than this is the sequel for the first of COTM stoys. Just read it and give it a review, OK?


CLAWS OF THE MAREKAT 2: THE MAREKAT STRIKES BACK  
  
Here you are people! The second of my COTM stories. Nothing much to say than that you  
probably know the routine with the copyrights and stuff, and that I hope you will enjoy it as  
much as I enjoyed writing it. ;) OH YEAH! And in this story, I introduce ::drum roll:: Nicky!  
Viper s baby nephew! Samantha s not gonna stay for long this time, and neither is Nicky. But,  
they and other chars that aren't in the show are copyright to me, and you have to ask before  
using them! Use my e-mail, which you will be able to see at the end of the story. ::Ducks  
when someone throws a bottle after her:: "Shut up and get on with it!!" ::glares evilly at the  
one who threw the bottle:: OK, OK!! There s no need to get rude! OK, well, as I was saying:  
Enjoy the story and DO send me comments and complaints in my e-mail. See ya. ::scurries off  
the stage before people start to throw more bottles::  
-----------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Viper had been taking a long walk through the swamp, collecting new test-samples for his  
experiments, and was now on his way home. He sighed contented as he crawled up the ladder  
and walked inside to the lab he had built with his own paws inside a huge tree outside MKC.  
He locked up the few swamp-animals he had caught in some cages, laid the swamp-plants he  
used for his experiments on the lab-table and stretched lazily. Kats sake, did he feel both tired  
and hungry. He wrinkled his forehead in irritation as he noticed there was no more food in his  
small storeroom.  
  
"Oh well. Lookssss like dinner s on cressss," he murmured.   
  
When he rarely ran out of food, and didn't feel in the mood (or was just plain old lazy) of  
bursting into some Enforcers or the meddling SWATKATS, he simply would go outside, and  
collect some cress, which was growing outside on the tree. If you cleaned the cress and boiled  
it in perfectly hot water, it would become a very delicious and nourishing soup, which you  
also could drink as a healthy kind of tea.   
  
Viper was so busy looking for the cress that he didn't notice a small boat coming with its  
engines off, carrying only two passengers - a pretty black-haired she-kat and a little baby  
kitten curled up in a comfy, warm basket, sleeping peacefully.   
  
The she-kat paddled silently over to the ladder, crawled up and tiptoed over to Viper, who was  
picking some cress from the tree. She suddenly covered Viper s eyes with her paws,  
whispering into his ear:  
  
"Guess who!"   
  
Viper gasped and spun around, but sighed relieved when he realized that it was his sister.  
  
"Ssssamantha! It s you!"   
  
Samantha laughed and the two siblings hugged. "Viper, it s great to see you. How are you?"   
  
Viper smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "Let ssss just sssay, that my nine livesss have been  
reduced to eight."   
  
Samantha smiled. "I didn't mean to scare you."   
  
Viper managed to look surprised and insulted at the same time. "Ssssscared? Me? Oh come  
on. I jusssst wasn't expecting you. Which remindsss me. What are you doing here?"  
  
Samantha lifted a paw. "Just a second!"   
  
Then, she crawled down the ladder into the boat, picking up a basket and a small bag. She  
reached the bag up towards Viper, who took it with his tail. When she crawled up again, she  
took the basket with her and showed it to Viper as she lifted up in the blanket.  
"Look," she said and smiled.   
  
Viper cocked his head to one side, and looked on the kitten. Suddenly, the little kitten  
yawned, and opened its small eyes, and looked on Viper with a tired, but curious look.   
  
Samantha smiled. "See that grown kat, Nicky? That s your uncle Viper...Yes, it is. It s your  
uncle Viper."   
  
Viper smiled as he recognized the kitten. "Why, if it ain t...," he said. "Lassst time I sssaw  
that little guy wassss when he jussst laid in a hossspital-cradle!"   
  
The kitten blabbed happily and grabbed Viper s finger. Any other then a relative of Viper's  
would have been very surprised to see the snake-kat's face soften in gentle curves instead of  
the hate and bitterness you usually would see. Samantha looked up on her brother with a  
smile.  
  
"Yes," she said. "It s almost been a whole year!" Then, her face turned worried. "Heard  
anything from the big S?"   
  
Viper shook his head. "No. Luckily! But come on - letsss go inside. Tell me what you have  
been doing the passsst year," he said and showed her inside.  
  
Samantha looked impressed by the sight of his huge lab.  
  
"WHOoooo! John was right! Like taken straight from a Frankenstein movie!" she said.   
  
The kitten just bubbled and giggled.   
  
Viper grinned. "Heh. I know. But, enough talk. Care to join me for sssome dinner?"  
Samantha nodded. "Sure, why not?" she said and took the bag, from which she took a pizza-  
box. "Care for some pizza? Only prob is how do we warm it?"   
  
Viper grinned, and took the box from his sister. "I m no ALL out of "Facilities"," he said and  
showed Samantha the way to a small kitchen. "I do have sssome electrical sssstuff."  
  
"But, how do you get the power!?" Samantha couldn't help to ask.   
  
Viper pointed out a window. Samantha looked out and spotted a small watermill.  
  
"Assss the water runssss through the mill, it alsssso givesss power to all of my equipment,"  
Viper explained.   
  
Samantha looked thoughtful. "Just like that science project you once did in school at home,"  
she said.   
  
Viper nodded. "Precisssely. It doesssn t cossst anything, AND I don t have problemssss with  
the electrical-bill."   
  
Samantha rolled her eyes. "D oh! That joke was rotten!" she said.   
  
Viper shrugged with a chuckle.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE REALM OF NIGHTMARES  
  
Syphon the MareKat mourned over his dead mate. He had turned himself into a horrible-  
looking blood-coloured panther that barely looked like himself and ran through the realm  
killing every being that stood in his way. As he was running down a path after he had feasted  
on the body of a Shantu, he nearly ran into a cloaked figure. He was about to attack when the  
cloaked figure lifted a paw.  
"Syphon. Stop!"  
  
Syphon suddenly realized who it was. He quickly turned back to his normal form and fell to  
the ground, shivering like a kitten.  
  
"M...Master...I am sorry...I didn't recognize you!"   
  
The Master of Past and Present laid a paw on Syphon's back. "I forgive you this time,  
Syphon. But, I am not too pleased with you. You haven t gotten the she-kat eliminated or  
retrieved the child which is rightfully yours and trained him. Not to mention that being that  
calls himself Viper!"  
  
"He killed my Milai!" Syphon snarled, his single eye glowing in bloodthirst and hate. "I want  
to avenge her!!"   
  
The mage lifted his paw. "Then, you shall have your revenge. But, don t dare to fail me this  
time! The child's first birthday is approaching, and I intend to follow the rules of this game.  
Dare to defy me, and you will be punished. And remember! This is your last chance!" Then,  
he disappeared into the forest of the Nightmare Realm, laughing evilly.   
  
Syphon looked after his master with a bitter snarl. "Oh, don t worry, my master. I won t fail  
again!" he murmured and ran back the other way.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kats who might have seen this wouldn't believe their own eyes if they did. Dr. Viper, one of  
the most dangerous criminals in all of MKC s history, sat calmly, eating a slice of pepperoni  
pizza, patiently listening as his sister talked about how things had been going the past year.  
  
"...And, believe it or not: John actually works at Microsoft now!" she said and took a bite of  
her pizza-slice.   
  
Nicky still laid in his basket, playing with a chewing toy.   
  
Viper nodded. "And, that isss one of the reasonssss he sss not here with HISSS bad jokes  
around?"   
  
Samantha nodded as she chewed on the hot pizza. Then, she smiled with a dreamy look in her  
eyes. "And, guess what. I got a new boyfriend."   
  
Viper grinned. "Ooooh! Tell me, tell me, tell me! How issss thiss guy? One you can trust?"  
  
"Better!" Samantha said as she took another bite. "He s one of the sweetest guys you can be  
together with. He s handsome, cute, smart, doesn t treat me like dirt. And, he s good with  
kittens too." She looked down on the little baby-kitten. "Who knows. If he proposes to me, he  
could get to be a better father than....." She paused.   
  
Viper gave her a understanding look. "I can underssstand that you still fear him. But, I don t  
ssssee any reason to fear hisss name."   
  
Samantha looked down. "I know. But still...." she murmured. "I can t get over what happened  
back then. Both you and John were nearly killed..."   
  
Viper shook his head. "No no no!" he corrected. "*I* wasss nearly killed. John managed to  
essscape when that psycho-she-kat appeared. If it hadn t been for the Colbratech-ssssword, we  
wouldn t sssit here."   
Samantha nodded. "Yeah. By the way, where IS the Colbratech-sword? I don t remember you  
giving it back to the museum or anything."   
  
Viper nodded. "The Passsstmassster took it in hisss care to analyssse it, as he sayssss. Why, I  
don t know. He jussst hasn t delivered it back."   
Samantha shrugged. "Nah. Sorcerers," she said.  
  
Viper shrugged. "And, you ssstill haven t told me why you came!" he then said.   
  
Samantha sighed and laid her pizza-slice on the plate. "OK. So I didn t come, just to get a  
nice chat with my brother," she said. "I m here to ask for a favor."   
  
"Ssshoot," Viper replied calmly.  
  
"Well...Uh...I was wondering if you perhaps....could be a babysitter for Nicky?" Samantha  
said shyly.   
  
Viper raised his eyebrows and stared at his sister. "Be a babysssitter!?" he asked surprised.  
"How come?"   
  
Samantha sighed. "Well....Mick, my boyfriend, works at Microsoft as well. He made sure  
John got the job. Now, he s at this big conference in Chicago and he needs a date for a big  
party they are having. And, kittens are not allowed, so...." She looked up at her brother.  
  
"Isn t there sssomeone else to ask?"  
  
"John is at the conference as well and Jodie (our dear step-mother) is outta town to visit her  
sister. And...then there s no one else left but you..."   
  
Viper looked thoughtful. "Hmmm...Well, I certainly don t have anything to do at thissss time  
ssso...." he murmured.   
  
Samantha jumped up from her chair and gave Viper a big kiss on his black nose. "Oh,  
thankyou SO much! You saved my life!"  
  
Viper laughed and pushed her away.  
  
"Easssy now! I can take care of Nicky asss long asss you like. And hey! I helped taking care  
of John, ssso why not?"   
  
Samantha sighed, relieved. "That is GREAT to know." Then, she took the bag and began  
packing out.  
"OK, lemme see. Diapers for about three days...a few toys...kittenfood..There. That should be  
all."   
  
Viper raised an eyebrow. "You were prepared for thissss, weren t you?" he asked.  
  
Samantha grinned. "I had a feeling you would say yes." she said and looked on her watch.  
"Holy KATS! I d better hurry if I want to catch the train!" She "unpacked" Nicky from the  
basket and handed him to his uncle. "Here you are, "Uncle Viper". He s all yours." Then, she  
gave him a warning look. "But, don t you DARE use one of your chemicals on him! Or I ll rip  
you apart!"   
  
Viper gave her a hurt look. "Ssssamantha! You're hurting me! I wouldn t DARE mutate my  
own flesssh and blood. Besssides, it would ruin hisss cutenesss."  
  
Samantha laughed. "I know I can trust you, Viper. I ll be back before his birthday, which is  
just in about three days."  
  
The two siblings said goodbye and Viper stood with Nicky on one arm, waving with the other  
as he watched his sister disappear into the heavy fog of the swamp. Then, he looked down on  
the baby-kitten, who just looked back.  
  
"A-bruu?" he said, questioning.   
  
Viper smiled to his baby-nephew. "That ssss right, little one. Now it sss jussst you and me,"  
he said and walked inside to his lab with the little baby.  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
A tom-kat came running into Enforcer HeadQuarters and demanded to speak with someone  
immediately. Commander Ulysses Feral came jumping.  
  
"I am Commander Ulysses Feral. Is something wrong?" he asked.   
  
The tom-kat glared at the commander. "Is something wrong? IS SOMETHING WRONG!!"  
he shrieked. "I was just walking in the park with my little, barely one-year old son, when  
suddenly, a green striped...thing came and grabbed my son and disappeared before I could do  
anything. I come to ask for help and YOU ASK IF SOMETHING'S WRONG!!??"   
  
Feral chewed a little on this. "Viper..." he murmured. "I knew he was screwed, but to kidnap  
a child in the light day!! He s gone too far this time! FELINA!" he called.   
  
Felina came walking up. "You roared?" she asked calmly.   
  
Feral sent her a glare and then pointed at the tom-kat. "Yes, this is..uh...," he looked  
questioningly at the tom-kat.   
  
"Simon Mar‚kus," the tom-kat said. "And, I really need help. A creature that the Commander  
here called Viper has stolen my son! Please! You gotta help me!"   
  
Felina nodded. "Calm down, Mr. Mar‚kus. I am sure we will find out something. I know  
someone who can help."   
  
The tom-kat looked relieved. "That would be VERY nice. You see, my wife is coming home  
in about three days, and if she hears about this, she s going to kill me!" he said.  
  
Felina nodded and turned to her uncle. "Uncle, I am going to see the Deputy Mayor. Maybe  
she can help."   
  
Feral narrowed his eyes. "Hmm. Do as you want, Lt," he grumbled and walked away.   
  
Felina sighed and then turned to look at the tom-kat. His fur was a deep-brown color and his  
hair was grown in a long forelock, which covered his left eye. "It seems as if his fur is dried  
blood!" Felina thought and shuddered.   
  
"Come with me," she said. "I know someone who can help."  
------------------------------------------  
  
*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*  
  
"Yes, Miss Briggs?" Chance answered in his usual "T-bone-greeting."  
  
"It s Dr. Viper again, you guys. You d better meet me at the Mayor's office. Felina needs  
help."  
  
"Coming." Chance hung up, and called Jake, who was fixing an engine.  
  
"Jake, it s Viper again. Callie told us to come to the Mayor's office."   
  
"I m right with ya, buddy."  
  
Later, the two SWATKATS, Callie, Felina and Simon Mar‚kus were gathered at the the  
Mayor's office.  
  
"T-bone, Razor, Mr. Mar‚kus here came and told me that Dr. Viper kidnapped his son in  
broad daylight in the park!" Felina said.   
  
T-bone narrowed his eyes and growled. "I knew that guy was screwed all along!!" he snarled.   
  
Razor laid a paw on his partner's shoulder. "Easy buddy! I know you re probably pissed at  
Viper for turning you into a mutated monster, but save your anger for the fight."  
  
T-bone looked at Razor, and then nodded.   
  
Then, Razor turned to the tom-kat. "Don t worry, Mr. Mar‚kus. We ll get your kid back. Be  
sure about that."   
  
Mr. Mar‚kus sighed and looked tired.  
  
"Thankyou. I know I can trust in you two. Do call me if you find him." He took a picture from  
his pocket and handed it to Razor. "This is what he looks like."  
  
T-bone and Razor looked on the picture. A little kitten sat on a towel with a teddybear in  
front.   
  
"Heh, he s cute!" T-bone said.   
  
Mr. Mar‚kus smiled. "I know," he said. "Well, I d better be going. Good luck, SWATKATS."  
Then, he disappeared out of the door.  
  
"Well, we d better be going," Razor said.   
  
Callie walked forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck," she whispered and  
backed off.   
  
Razor stared surprised at her.  
----------------------------------------  
  
Simon Mar‚kus made sure no one would be able to see him and ran off to his temporary  
headquarters - a lousy, stinking apartment, ran over by rats and cochroaches. To him it was  
PERFECT!  
  
He picked up a piece of chalk from a table and drew a pentragram on the floor. Then, he drew  
some mystical symbols at the six points of the pentragram. He sat down in the middle of it,  
completely relaxed, and closed his single eye. Silently, he began to call for his master.  
  
"Master of things that have been, you have heard my cry and have come through the fogs of  
the past.  
Master of things that are to come, you will hear my prayer and come to me from the unclear  
future.  
Master of times that are happening now, HEAR MY CALL!!!" he shouted out the last bit and  
opened his eye.   
  
Bloodred fog sorrounded him. A cloaked figure stood in front of him, his hexing red eyes  
glowing.  
  
"You have found the child, Syphon?"   
  
Syphon, still in the body of Simon Mar‚kus, nodded. "Yes. I have asked two mortals known  
as the SWATKATS to help me. And, best of all, the one called T-bone has a personal  
business to settle with the mortal called Viper."   
  
The Master of Past and Present smiled evilly. "Excellent. Soon, the child will be ours, and,  
when the time has come, he shall be the armed leader of my pack of nightmare creatures and  
open the portals to VICTORY!!!"   
The mage laughed and before Syphon knew of it, he was back at the apartment. A loud  
knocking was heard on the door.  
  
"MAR 


End file.
